


Take your Things, Leave Today!

by Xtawn_Squad



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Brendon is a tsundere memer, Cute, Cute Ending, Dallon is perfect, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Office, meme warning, the nerve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon hates Dallon with every fiber of his being...or dose he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your Things, Leave Today!

“I hate Dallon Weekes, he's the most obnoxious human being i’ve ever met. He acts like a perfect person and everyone believes him, it’s all show though. I mean, perfect people don't exist but somehow the whole world decided it was going to like one man. When I try to talk about Dallon in the office everyone is always like ‘but Dallon is so sweet’ or ‘but Dallon gets me coffee every morning just the way I like it’ or ‘how well do you even know Dallon?’. I know Dallon, he’s that dirty liar who thinks he so great, and always looks at me with that smug smile. Ugh, I can't stand him.”

Spencer siped his coffee as Brendon vented about Dallon, the company’s new intern who must be very popular. But Spencer didn't know that, he didn’t work at the tech support company Brendon spent most his days as a agent.

“Don’t you think you're being a little cynical, Bren?” Asked Spencer.

Brendon gasped “Not even Spencer Smith, my best friend and roommate believes me!”

Spencer sighed, he reflected on all the years he's known Brendon and asked himself how he actually got to be friends with such a condescending bastard. Brendon on the other hand was fuming about Dallon.

It was monday, and Brendon was in no mood to go to work. He had a feeling it was going to be a slow drag, with many annoying customers, and plenty of Dallon. Brendon was already having a tough start when he woke up feeling slightly hungover. He saw a message from his girlfriend saying she wants to break up, that was probably why he was hungover.

\---

Lunch break didn't go as well as Brendon hoped, like most things that involved Brendon. He missed the first twenty minutes thanks to this difficult customer. The lunch itself was dry and stale. No one joined Bren. He and his girlfriend also cut it off, things couldn't get any worse.

On his way back, the agent was stumbled into someone holding lots of hot coffee, ruining one of his better suits. “Oh, I’m sorry.” came the deep voice of Brendon’s least favorite intren.

At the familiar sound, Brendon grimsted “How dare you! Can you try not show up on my bad days because everyday you don't show your face is an improvement from every day I see you!!!”

Dallon didn't quite know what to say, at first offended that someone would say something so cruel but eventually his mood lightened and he gave Bren a smile, that smile. “I’m really sorry for ruining your day and your suit.”

Brendon felt a tug in his chest, he gets that feeling everytime and the taller man smiled and he hates it. “Fuck you, stop looking at me like that and stop apologizing!” And Brendon stormed out of break room.

Dallon watched the shorter man ‘he looks so cute when he was mad at me.’ He thought staring at Bren’s perfect ass.

\--- 

The rest of the week was a little odd for Brendon and he couldn't place his finger on it. Nothing outstanding happened career wise, the agent actually got on his boss’s bad side. Brendon didn't make any efforts to start a new relationship, normally he would make that his first priority. He just didn't know what was wrong.

It was Friday evening and he worked late, no one was around so late. Or that's what Brendon thought. Someone knocked on the agent’s cubical, he looked up and saw the smiling face of the taller intern. 

“I told you to leave me alone.” Brendon said bitterly, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“I tried, seriously, I tried, But I simply can't ignore you.” Dallon left a cup of coffee on the shorter’s desk. 

“Is this one of your tricks?”

“I’m not a trickster or a liar, I’m just a genuine nice guy.” 

“Impossible.” Brendon spied the coffee. The agent could have ignored it but he was really tired, the coffee itself was seriously tasty.

“I thought nothing was impossible.” 

“No, but everyone has a goal in life, and no one does something nice for no reason.” 

“What if your goal is to be nice everyone.” The taller giggled. “Can you stop being so cynical and admit you like me?”

The shorter’s cheeks went tomato red “L-like you?”

“Well of course you do. You blush so easily when I’m around, and you heart beats really loud when I get close to you.”

Dallon was standing really close to Brendon and his heart was pounding like a bass drum. “Why do you have to be so observant?”

The intern leaned down and whispered into the operator’s ear “Because I love you.”

Shivers went down Brendon’s back, he turned to face Dallon “You’re joking.”

“I already told you I’m not a liar...”

“I’m not calling you a truther! Leave me alone, go away.”

Brendon began pushing Dallon away but before any effort could be made. Dallon planted a kiss on Brendon’s lips. He froze in his desk chair, watching Dallon leave. The shorter’s face contorted into look of rage.

“Oh, you have got a lot of nerve, Mr. Weekes!!!”

“Have a nice weekend Mr. Urie.” The taller called back, flashing that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in and listened to Violent Things (high quality, buy it on itunes) and I herd The Nerve and had to write a cute story around it. This is so cute, I love it and I hope you do to. The doc name for this fic is Dal's hot and Bren dosent know what to do.
> 
> Remember to Kudos and Comment or not, I wont get mad.


End file.
